Un souffle de vie
by Cerisepommepoire aka SDF
Summary: Zexion et Roxas ne savent pas ce qu'ils font là. Ils sont les derniers de leur établissement scolaire sans armes, et pourtant, on les garde. S'ils devraient en être ravis, ils vont vite comprendre qu'avoir une arme dans leur condition est plutôt tâche difficile. Peut-être auraient-ils dû abandonner ?


« Bon. Comme vous le savez tous, lorsque de la création de la planète, il n'y avait pas d'humains. Cependant, cela était loin de signifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'êtres vivants. Au contraire. Il existait des armes, une dizaine en tout, qui possédait leur propre souffle de vie, pas comme celles que l'on a actuellement. Ces armes, on les appelle les Âmes, ou les Sans-cœurs, car malgré le fait qu'elles vivaient, elles n'avaient pas de cœur. Elles ne savaient, ni aimer, ni haïr. Le monde était ennuyant lorsqu'il n'y avait que les Âmes pour y vivre.

Quand les Hommes sont arrivés sur Terre, découvrant ces êtres dotés de magie, ils ont essayé de les manier, mais hélas, en plus de cela, elles se sont révélées indomptable. Même si la magie resta inaccessible aux humains, à force d'étude, il réussirent à créer des armes semblables aux Âmes, à la différence de leurs puissances. Rien ne pouvait égaler les Âmes, et le monde ne pouvait pas vivre sans elles. Enfin, cela était sans compter les premières armes que l'on a pu manier et rendre vivantes. Cependant, personne ne sait ce qu'il advint des Sans-cœurs. La rumeur dit qu'elles seraient mortes, car personne ne les a revues.

Bref, tout ça pour en revenir à nos armes actuelles. Ces dernières, bien que maniées par peu de personnes, sont- »

Oh, divine sonnerie, oh, cloche bienfaisante !

Roxas n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre, celle-là. Le professeur, il était bien sympa, mais d'un rien soûlant ! Et apparemment, c'était une pensée commune à toute la classe, parce que malgré les protestation de l'enseignant, une vague d'une quinzaine d'élève entraîna tout le monde dehors. Roxas s'était fondu dans la masse, avant de le regretter aussitôt. Si 15 élèves, ça allait, en comptant les armes, ça faisait 30 individus. Ou 29, s'il prenait en compte son ami Zexion qui n'avait comme lui, pas d'arme. Zexion qu'il essayait d'ailleurs de retrouver parmi la foule, tout en maudissant sa petite taille.

Mais, alors que Roxas allait abandonner devant toutes ces grandes têtes (pourquoi fallait-il que les armes offensives aient la stature qui va avec?), il sentit une poigne le sauver et l'entraîner loin de toutes ces hautes perches. C'était son ami aux cheveux bleus, qui le regardait, un léger sourire en coin. Attends... Zexion, sourire ? C'était très bizarre. Trop étonnant pour pas le noter, même. Mais, il s'abstint de toute remarque, soupirant simplement :

« Ah bah, on dirait que le cours du prof t'as pas trop tué, toi qui détestes l'histoire. Moi je suis mort !

-Arrête de faire ta tête de nouille, Roxas. fit Zexion d'un ton détaché.  
-Non mais mec, sérieux, la naissance des armes, ça se rapproche du conte à ce niveau-là. Un conte que tous les enfants connaissent, d'ailleurs ! Ça t'énerve pas, qu'il nous prenne à ce point pour des cons ?

-Pas assez pour entacher ma bonne humeur, à vrai dire. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Comment ça, 'ta bonne humeur' ?

-Tu dis ça comme si je ne pouvais pas être content, c'est vexant.

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais... tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Un sourire comme on en voit rarement fleurit sur les lèvres de Zexion, alors qu'il sortait un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Roxas, intrigué, l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures, tout en demandant à son ami quelles étaient ces clés.

« Il s'agit des clés de la salle 1 – 3. »

Le jeune garçon blond croyait que sa mâchoire était tombée, tandis que Zexion expliquait que le proviseur les lui avaient données dans l'espoir qu'ils arrivent enfin à se lier avec l'une des armes là-bas. Et pas des moindres, parce qu'au troisième étage, il n'y avait que deux salles, le bureau du proviseur étant la deuxième. La première était la salle 1 – 3 (1 comme la première salle, 3 comme le troisième couloir) Dedans, y résidaient les armes les plus puissantes, et rares étaient ceux ayant le droit d'y accéder. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Zexion et Roxas étaient bels et biens désespérés

Dans leur classe, voir même dans toute l'école, au final pas si remplie que ça, ils étaient les deux seuls sans armes. Dans les premières classes des bâtiments scolaires apprenant la maîtrise des armes, le nombre d'élève était considérable, et le prix élevé. Cependant, ces jeunes enfants devaient accepter qu'en montant aux classes supérieurs, ils risquaient de se faire virer s'ils n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser d'armes, peu importe s'ils pouvaient y mettre le prix. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Roxas et Zexion, des sans-armes, aient pu aller aussi loin dans leurs études. Ils avaient bien tenter de lier leurs âmes à celle de plusieurs armes, mais ce fut sans cesse solder par des fièvres passagères ou des maux de crânes, selon la puissance desdites armes. En tout cas, pour Roxas, parce que Zexion semblait immunisé contre cette douleur.

Mais même malgré cela, Roxas n'avait pas peur d'affronter les armes surpuissantes qu'il y avait dans la salle 1 – 3. Il était déjà étonnant que le blond et son ami aient étés gardés dans cette école aussi longtemps sans d'armes à eux. Roxas se disait que c'était à cause de sa famille. En effet, son frère était, ce qu'on appelait, une sorte de prodige en terme de maîtrises d'arme. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait su dompter une arme très puissante. Il avait également le surnom de 'héros', mais Roxas, pourtant son grand frère, n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il avait beau demander ou tenter de se remémorer, rien. Et ça l'énervait. Juste le fait de se dire que c'était seulement parce que son petit frère était Sora qu'il avait le droit de rester dans cette école, ça l'énervait. Pour Zexion, par contre, il n'avait jamais su la raison pour laquelle on l'avait gardé. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient amis ?

Dans tous les cas, pour l'heure, il avait totalement oublié les cours d'histoire. Il se mit devant Zexion et marcha en direction de la salle, un peu comme un éclaireur passe devant pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Enfin, c'était un peu ça. Il faisait juste passer l'envie aux gens de faire des croches-pieds à son ami aux cheveux bleus en passant devant, tout en restant près de lui. Car jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'oserait faire tomber le grand-frère super riche de Sora. Par contre, humilier ou faire du mal à un pauvre élève incapable de maîtriser une arme contrairement à eux, ça, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Enfin, le moment est malvenu pour penser à ça.

Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient peut-être mis fin à cette discrimination ce soir !

 **oOo**

La salle 1 – 3 semblait grande, et pourtant, elle ne possédait pas de fenêtres. Seule la lumière tremblotante au plafond éclairait cette immense pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus suffocante qu'il ne l'était déjà avec tout la poussière qui volait. Les murs étaient jaunes, et on aurait pu se douter qu''ils avaient été blancs auparavant. Le reste était en bois. Des armes ou objets étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et il y avait quelques armes cachées en dessous de tables. Le plancher grinçait à chacun des pas des deux adolescents, tranchant avec le silence presque pesant qui régnait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir à être là.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui arrêta Zexion, ni Roxas d'ailleurs. Ils avaient déjà commencé à explorer la pièce, frôler les armes, se demandant par quoi commencer ou se préparant mentalement à ce qu'ils allaient subir. Enfin, Zexion était surtout inquiet pour Roxas. Lui, ne subissait pas les douleurs physiques liées à la connexion avec une arme, aussi puissante soit-elle, et il se doutait que c'était cette capacité hors du commun qui lui valait une place dans l'établissement. Ayant aperçu un livre au fond, l'adolescent le toucha. Rien. Pourtant, il sentait l'esprit de l'arme, mais aucune douleur, juste une sensation de paix qui contrastait avec les cris de son ami perçants à travers le calme. Il continua avec la rangée sur laquelle était entreposée le livre, mais il y récolta plus de poussières que de résultats. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la deuxième rangée. Katana, couteaux, lance... il y avait même un petit canon !

Au final, il avait choisi d'aller voir parmi les armes cachées sous les tables, mais fut stopper violemment par son manteau, qui s'était visiblement pris dans quelque chose. Il se rendit alors compte que, caché de l'autre côté de la table, il y avait un objet. Non, pas un objet... une **arme**. Zexion pouvait sentir l'esprit qui y résidait.

L'arme avait l'apparence d'un instrument. Zexion ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une guitare ou autre, en tous cas, c'était un instrument à cordes. Même si les cordes en question n'étaient qu'au nombre de trois. L'objet était bleu et sur le sommet semblait dessiner une croix, tandis que le bas ressemblait plutôt à une moitié de cœur ou il ne savait quoi. Toujours est-il que l'aura que l'arme dégageait était puissante. Assez pour lui faire tendre la main et poser sa paume sur les cordes, avant de les frôler doucement du bout des doigts. Si cela avait été un objet tout ce qu'il y a de plus basiques, les cordes auraient vibrer. Mais il est impossible de manière une arme qui ne vous appartient pas, alors les doigts de Zexion frottèrent seulement les fils blancs.

L'adolescent du rester quelque secondes à contempler dans un calme mystique l'instrument, mais l'impression que l'air s'était figé depuis qu'il avait touché la guitare fut brisée à l'instant où un bruit sourd retentit. Zexion sursauta, le regard toujours figé sur l'arme, avant de s'en détacher presque à regret, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de son ami.

 **oOo**

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait rien trouvé ! »

Zexion soupirait une énième fois, alors que son ami boiteux répétait son discours sur l'inutilité de l'expédition de ce matin, comme l'on répète un vieux slogan stupide ou une musique ringarde qui nous est rentrée dans la tête.

Tout à l'heure, lorsque Zexion avait entendu du bruit sourd, il s'était précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait juste découvert un énorme trou dans le sol de la pièce d'à côté. Roxas était passé à travers le plancher, et d'après les cris qui l'avaient accueilli, il avait supposé que son ami allait bien. Cependant, après avoir consulter son ami pour connaître son état et avoir obtenu un vague « Ça va à peu près », c'était plutôt autre chose qui avait retenu son attention. La pièce dans laquelle a atterri Roxas. C'était une pièce inconnu. Et Zexion connaissait toutes les pièces de l'école, il en était certain. Pire que ça, l'aspect de la pièce qui, éclairée par la LED de la salle 1 – 3 au-dessus, prenait un air effrayant : des armes étaient attachées sur des tables comme dans une salle de torture, certaines étaient mises en vitrine, d'autres étaient à tremper dans des liquides douteux, et les murs blancs de cette pièce faisait penser à un vieux laboratoire. De plus, la poussière soulevée, créant ainsi une sorte de brouillard dans la salle, n'était pas là pour rassurer. Autant dire que Roxas avait vite fait de remonter avec l'aide de Zexion, et qu'ils avaient rapidement

rejoint le directeur pour le prévenir du nouvel aspect de cette salle et de la cause du nouveau trou dans le sol. Ce dernier les avaient rassurés en leur expliquant que ce n'était nullement leurs fautes, que le sol était vieux, qu'il était désolé et qu'il allait s'en occuper.

Mais à la fin des cours, une fois cet instant de terreur passé et cet échec à avoir dompté une arme avalé, Roxas ne faisait que de grommeler des choses incompréhensibles, ou prenait la parole pour se plaindre. Faut dire, aucun des deux n'était très bavard, et même si cette fois Roxas faisait un effort pour parler -enfin, surtout râler-, Zexion préférait de loin leurs échanges silencieux après les cours. Alors au lieu d'écouter son ami, il préférait se perdre dans ses pensées, et surtout réfléchir questions qui le turlupinaient. Tant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son ami avait cessé de parler.

Ce fut quand il s'enfonça dans une rue un peu plus sombre qu'il se rendit compte de deux points importants : le premier était qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers chez lui, et le deuxième était qu'il avait perdu Roxas.

Se retournant, prêt à rebrousser chemin pour quitter cette rue glauque, il remarqua que des personnes lui bloquaient le chemin. Des personnes aux intentions pas très agréables, d'après leurs regards. L'un deux, portant un bonnet et ayant le visage barré d'une cicatrice, se rapprochait de lui, un sabre à la main. Il semblait être le chef.

« Oh, que vois-je, Big Head, on s'est perdu ? »

'Big Head', d'accord. S'il avait eu un doute sur leurs intentions, maintenant il était sûr de ce qui allait se produire.

« Alors, Big Head, tu sors de cours ? Et tu n'aurais pas...

-Une jolie arme que vous pourrez gentiment admirer avant de me la prendre parce tous les enfants riches comme moi ne devraient manier aucune arme ? Non, désolé. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le moins apprécié entre le fait qu'il se moquait de lui, ou le fait que ces mots étaient exactement ceux qu'il allait annoncer.

« Oh, toi, le mécheux, tu vas prendre cher. »

A ces mots, l'homme au bonnet tendit son sabre. Entre ses doigts apparut alors une main plus petite, qui s'est peu à peu matérialisée en jeune femme, à l'apparence côtoyant dangereusement celle du pirate ou du ninja. Elle avait dans son style le son des mers et le silence des ombres. Dans sa main, elle brandissait le fameux sabre de son Maître.

« Bouffe-le, Tempête. annonça l'homme d'une voix sentencieuse. »

Zexion ne savait combien il avait mis de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Assez longtemps pour gémir de douleur à force de recevoir des coups dans les côtes faits de décharges magiques ou donnés avec le plat de la lame. Il avait mal, il titubait, et à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées que qu'il était déjà à terre, le nez en sang, suite à une frappe plus que violente de la jeune fille avec la paume du sabre. Elle le surplombait maintenant, de son air dominant, lassée par ce petit jeu à peine entamé. Elle recula ensuite d'un grand saut, la lame en position attaque. Et son Maître leva le pouce pour approuver. Alors elle s'élança et sauta, tandis Zexion fermait les yeux, n'entendant plus que les battements effrénés dans sa cage thoracique.

… Pourquoi son cœur battait toujours aussi vite ? Il n'était pas mort ? Est-ce qu'une seconde dure si longtemps avant d'être tué ?

Timidement, un œil s'ouvrit. Brusquement, le deuxième l'a suivi.

Une immense colonne s'était dressée dans la ruelle, comme un mur pour le séparer de ses agresseurs. Et en face de cette eau, jouant d'un instrument plus que familier, un adolescent à la coupe mulet blonde était débout. Lorsque le visage souriant s'est tourné vers lui, Zexion vit les yeux bleus du garçon se planter irrémédiablement dans les siens. Puis, lui tendant la main en signe de salutation, il lança d'un ton plus que joyeux :

« Bonjour, je suis Mélopée Nocturne, ta nouvelle arme ! »

 **Alors, à savoir, déjà :**

 **-Ce n'est pas sûr que la fic' contiendra du Yaoi, limite, ce sera juste "Friendship" (quoique quelques débordements du côté de certains personnages)**

 **-J'ai écrit ce premier chap' il y a quelques temps, et l'ai posté sur Wattpad. Je ne l'ai posté ici que** **pour l'argent** **parce qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fic' KH là-bas, je me sentais un peu tâche.** **Et pour l'argent, aussi.**

 **-Bien après avoir écrit et posté le truc (simplement sorti de mon imagination, comme ça), chuis tombée sur une autre fic qui avait quelques points communs avec la mienne (surtout par rapport aux armes), mais** **je me m'en suis pas inspirée** **. S'il vous plait, évitez de comparer mon histoire avec une autre.**

 **Oh. Et je l'ai pas dit au début (je préfère parlez à la fin) mais les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, bien que j'ai créée l'univers !**

 **Sur ce, à plus !**


End file.
